Who I Am
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Something had sparked in him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tell what this weird feeling was. He sat in his room and put his hands on his head. He wished he knew what was happening. He wanted to know why he felt this way. He wanted to remember.


**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I don't own Srmthfg!**

* * *

Who I Am

It had all started out as a normal day. The war had been over for a long time and the city was peaceful.

Antauri stood on the robot's shoulder and gazed across Shuggazoom. The silver monkey knew that even if Skeleton King was gone, they still had their job to protect the city from any evil.

"Hi Antauri!" Chiro said as he walked over to his father.

"Hello Chiro. Nice day, isn't it?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be in a good mood today!" Chiro looked out at the city.

Shuggazoom's people buzzed around town with excitement, as if nothing could possibly go wrong.

But disaster can strike at any moment.

The alarm blared loud enough for Antauri and Chiro to hear and the two ran down to the main room immediately.

"What's going on?" Chiro asked.

"There appears to be a group of enemies crawling out of the Savage Lands and entering the city from the west side!" Gibson pulled a map of the planet onto the main screen. A dozen red dots began to move from the side of the city into the center.

"Alright team! Let's hurry! HYPER FORCE GO!"

"Ew…I despise bugs…" Gibson groaned as the team examined the enemy. There were large spider like creatures that had completely black bodies, but they had white blank faces that only had mouths. The creatures roamed the city crawling along the ground or climbing on the walls at a quick speed, letting their long tongues hang out and drool. The citizens just screamed and ran at the sight of the frightening creatures.

"Let's hurry and squash these things." Nova pulled out her fists. "LADY TOMAHAWK!" She yelled as she smashed two spider creatures into yellow goo.

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" Otto sliced another three bugs in half.

"SPIN SHOCKER!" Gibson launched an energy attack at a group of monsters, but they shook off the attack and began to head straight toward him.

"MAGNO BALL BLAZER!" Sprx sent an electricity ball at them but they were still left unscathed.

"They're repelling our energy attacks!" Gibson exclaimed. "Only physical attacks work on them!" He launched one of his drills into the back of a spider and killed it.

"Got it!" Chiro replied. "THUNDER PUNCH!" He slammed his fist into one of the spiders and began to destroy the next phew.

"CLAW DISRUPTOR!" Antauri slashed some of the insects, defeating them quickly. Suddenly one of the spiders screeched and leaped at him. Antauri slammed it away with his claws, but then another one tackled him. Then another. And then another!

"Antauri!" Chiro yelled. He went over and crushed another two spiders before they could strike the silver simian.

"We gotta help them!" Nova punched one of the bugs, not realizing it flew into Sprx, and began to head over to the two team members.

Antauri continued to destroy the spider monsters that attacked him, however there were too many and before he knew it he was attacked from behind. One of the monsters grabbed him and held back his arms. Then it took one of its long legs and pierced the front of his helmet. Antauri screamed in agony as the leg began to go further into his robotic body, causing so much damage that he finally shut down.

"NO!" Chiro grabbed the bug and slammed it into the ground, killing it. Then, all at once, the spider monsters began to retreat back into the Savage Lands.

"Do we go after them?" Otto asked.

"No. We have bigger things to worry about than them." Nova answered.

"We have to help him!" Chiro held Antauri in his arms. "We have to get back to the robot now!"

The others nodded and they went back to their home.

* * *

"He took a lot of damage from that blow to his head." Otto said as he replaced Antauri's helmet. "But Gibson and I did the best we could to fix him."

Gibson turned his hand into one of the tools they used to restart each other and placed it in the back of Antauri's head. The silver monkey slowly rebooted and just looked at the rest of the team.

"Antauri, are you alright?" Nova asked.

He didn't answer.

"Antauri…can you hear us?"

"Are you talking to me?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah. We're wondering if you're okay." Chiro replied.

"You do know your name's Antauri, right?" Sprx added.

"No…I don't."

The others gasped in shock.

"Can you remember anything?" Gibson asked. "Do you know our names?"

"No…I'm afraid not." Antauri replied.

"Wait here…" The blue monkey said and called the others out of the room.

"It seems that he has amnesia." Gibson said.

Otto fainted and the others went wide eyed.

"So…he can't remember anything?" Nova said.

"I'm afraid so…and I don't know if he can get his memories back. If that attack damaged his memory chip, it may be permanent damage."

The others looked at each other for a minute and turned back to the med bay, where they saw Antauri examining his fingers, apparently interested in the whirring noise his robotic limbs made when he moved.

Chiro turned back to face Gibson.

"Are you sure? You mean…he can't remember anything that we've done…and he never will again?"

"No, I'm not entirely sure. It's only a theory of mine, but there is a chance that this may just be temporary. We can only hope that he'll be able to recover. In the meantime, we can't rush and try to get him to remember all at once. It takes time, so we need to take things slowly." The blue simian turned back to the med bay once more. This time Antauri was examining the different computer screens, being sure not to push any of the buttons because he didn't want to cause trouble.

"Alright…" Chiro looked down at the ground. "Let's try."

"We're back." Gibson said as the team returned to the room.

"Hello." Antauri waved.

"Now…your name is Antauri…this is Chiro, I'm Gibson, this is Otto, this is Nova, and that is Sprx." Gibson gestured to each person he introduced.

Antauri nodded.

"You're staying here at the Super Robot on the planet Shuggazoom. We're going to try to help you get your memory back."

"So…you're Gibson, he's Chiro, that's Nova, and they're Sprx and Otto." Antauri said.

"Yes." Gibson smiled. "If you have any questions, please ask us."

After some explaining and answering a lot of questions, Antauri began his new lifestyle. For the next couple days, he started getting used to his surroundings, often walking with one of the other team members. The team seemed a bit gloomy to him, but they were warm and friendly.

There were interesting events, such as when he first wandered into one of the transporting tubes and got startled by it shooting him up to a different room, or the fact that he didn't go anywhere near the robot's buttons to avoid doing any damage. He liked to stick by Gibson often because he was very smart, but he would be with Chiro often as well since he was the team's leader.

* * *

"It feels weird…" Otto said while walking with Antauri down the hall.

"What's weird?" The silver simian replied.

"Normally you float when you move around, but ever since you lost your memories…you couldn't use your power primate to meditate."

"Oh yes…Chiro told me about the power primate..." Antauri examined his hands. Nova taught him how to use his claws a couple days ago during fighting practice.

"You would hover in the air and sit like this." Otto sat on the floor and crossed his legs. Then he lifted his arms and stretched out his palms and closed his eyes.

"Hmm…" Antauri sat on the floor in the same position. "Am I floating?"

"No…" The green monkey sighed.

"What are you guys doing?" Sprx asked.

"Meditating." Antauri replied. "Otto says I float in the air when I do this."

"Oh yeah…" The red simian smirked. "Well, it's getting late, so Nova told me to remind you guys to head to bed soon. Chiro's going to bed early too, so try not to be too loud."

"Why is Chiro going to bed early?" Otto asked.

"He started coughing and said his throat was sore a while ago. Brain Strain gave him a checkup and told us it wasn't anything too serious."

"Alright." Antauri said.

"I hope he gets better in the morning." Otto added.

"Yeah, the kid is tough. He'll be fine." Sprx smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Nova, Sprx, Otto, and Antauri waited outside Chiro's door. Gibson walked out of the room with a small bag containing medical supplies.

"He has a high fever and his breathing is heavy." Gibson explained. "I put a cool cloth on his forehead but he seems to be in a lot of pain. And the worst part is I can't quite determine what this illness is."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Nova asked.

"We need to bring him plenty of fluids. He's asked me a dozen times for some water." The blue simian nodded.

"But…he'll still be okay, right?" Otto asked.

"We can just hope that his condition doesn't get any worse. I'm going to bring him some water and medicine."

"Alright. And we'll make soup for lunch." Sprx turned to the others and they all nodded. Nova and Sprx went to the kitchen while Otto went to help Gibson find the right medication for the ill teen. Antauri stayed behind and turned to the door. He went inside Chiro's room and went up to his leader.

Chiro's skin was pale and his chest rose and fell with each breath. He kept the blanket close to his body and held the wet cloth on his forehead in place. He turned to the door when he heard it open and smiled.

"Hi Antauri…" He rasped.

"Hello Chiro." The silver simian replied. "How do you feel?" He knew it was a silly question to ask, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Not too good. But Gibson is a good doctor and I've gotten sick a few times before."

"Alright…just take it easy."

"I will…" Chiro said. Even though Antauri had lost his memory, it was still good to see him. They still had that special connection.

Antauri nodded and stood for a moment with Chiro until Gibson came in the room with a glass of water and a small pill. Chiro slowly sat up and Gibson handed him the medicine.

"This isn't going to cure you but it should help with any pain you're feeling." Gibson gave him the water. Chiro took the pill and downed the water.

"Thank you." The boy answered and lay on his back once more.

"We should let you get some sleep." The blue monkey said. Antauri nodded and they left the room so Chiro could rest.

* * *

It felt weird to Antauri. It was some feeling burning inside of him.

When he was close to Chiro, something had sparked in him. Something he was trying to remember, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tell what this weird feeling was.

He sat in his room and put his hands on his head. He wished he knew what was happening. He wanted to know why he felt this way. He wanted to help. He wanted to remember.

"What does it mean?" He asked. "Who am I?"

"Antauri?" Nova opened the door.

"Yes, I know!" Antauri said. "But that's not what I meant!"

"I was…just coming to tell you that the soup is ready if you want lunch."

"Oh…sorry…"

"It's alright. Come on. Sprx makes the best soup!" Nova smiled.

"I still can't figure out what this illness is. It's no ordinary virus I've seen before…" Gibson said. "And his condition keeps getting worse!"

"You need to take it easy, Gibson." Nova said. "It's been three days since he got sick and you haven't gotten any sleep trying to take care of him. Maybe he'll feel better in the morning."

"We keep saying that Nova, and each time we do the kid feels two times as bad as the last time!" Sprx replied. "He's not getting any better!"

"But what can we do? We don't know what it is and I hate to see Chiro suffering like that!" Otto looked at the floor.

Antauri just sat in silence as the others tried to think of options. He kept running the same question over and over in his mind. _Who am I?_

"Perhaps there's some solution I can find in one of books…" Gibson stopped and let out a slight cough.

"Gibson, you need to get some sleep."

"Nova, I'm fine. I don't…"

"No Gibson. You've been trying to help Chiro get better day and night. You have to get some rest before you get sick too."

"But I…"

"Now Gibson."

The blue simian sighed and walked out of the main room and into his transportation tube, and was then shot up to his bedroom.

"Otto, go follow him and make sure he goes to sleep." Nova said. Otto nodded and went up the tube as well.

"So, what should we do now?" Sprx asked.

"I don't know Sprx…" Nova sighed. "All we can do is hope for an answer."

* * *

"Guys, come look at this!" Sprx exclaimed.

"Now is not the time to watch TV Sprx!" The yellow simian growled.

"But look at the news broadcast!"

Nova stared in shock at the news headline. _Mysterious Illness spreads across city._

"_You heard it here, folks." _The news reporter said. "_A newly discovered virus has hit Shuggazoom City. Each day more and more citizens are falling ill and we have yet to discover a cure. Watch out for these symptoms, and remember that the virus can be highly contagious. Most victims start out with a slight cough and a sore throat, but given time symptoms will include high fevers, severe aches and pains in the whole body, paleness, and heavy breathing. We will check in later with more information. In other news, sales have gone up for robotic puppies…"_

Sprx turned off the TV and everyone in the room went wide eyed.

"Those are the exact same symptoms that Chiro has." Gibson said.

"Oh no!" Nova gasped. "So the whole city is getting sick?"

"And it seems like Chiro was one of the first victims." Sprx mumbled.

"This isn't good." Gibson turned to the others. "We should wear masks to keep from spreading the virus any further in the robot. It would be most unfortunate if all of us were to fall ill."

"Right." Nova nodded. "You all heard him. We keep our masks on at all times except you Antauri. You don't have to since you're fully robotic."

"Alright." The silver simian replied. "But is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, you can keep Chiro company so he won't feel lonely while we try to find a cure." The yellow monkey answered.

"And if he needs anything you can let us know." Gibson said as he looked through one of his books.

Antauri nodded and the others went to work.

"Hello?" Antauri asked as he walked into the room. He covered his mouth when he saw that Chiro was asleep. Good. The past few days he was in too much pain to get any sleep at all. The silver monkey sat crisscross next to the bed. There was that spark again. It was the same feeling inside him that he had every time he came to see Chiro while the teen was ill. But with no memories of anything that happened in the past, he didn't know what that feeling was. He didn't understand.

What was happening?

* * *

"It's no good. He's in too much pain." Gibson walked out of the bedroom. "I tried giving him medicine and I put a cloth on his forehead to cool him down, but he can't get any sleep."

"Poor Chiro…" Otto mumbled.

"We have to find a cure and fast." Sprx turned to Nova. "I can't stand to see the kid suffering like that."

"I don't think any of us can." The yellow simian shook her head. "It looks like this is going to be another long night."

"Otto, can you refill his glass of water for me please?" Gibson handed the green simian the small cup.

"Sure." Otto ran off to the kitchen.

"Gibson, let me keep an eye on Chiro tonight. You need to get some sleep." Nova said.

"But Nova, I need to watch him in case he needs any kind of…"

"I think I can handle it."

"But how will you know what…"

"I said I think I can handle it."

"If you need to…" Gibson covered his mouth and coughed.

"See? You've spent so much time with him that now YOU'RE catching it too!"

"I'm fine Nova. It was just a slight…"

"Bed. NOW. I'm third in command, Antauri still has memory loss and Chiro is sick. This is an order Gibson. Get some sleep."

The blue monkey sighed and walked to his room. There was no point in arguing with Nova. Even if she wasn't third in command he would be fighting a losing battle.

"I'm really scared Sprx. What if someone attacks the city or all of us get sick? Antauri has no memories and he doesn't know how to use the Power Primate right now. He can't defend the city on his own." The yellow simian turned to him.

"It'll be fine Nova." Sprx pulled her into a hug. "We're tough. Especially you. That's probably why Antauri chose you to be third in command long ago. We'll figure out what to do."

"I hope you're right…" Nova kissed Sprx on the forehead, making him blush. "Now you need to get some sleep too. I'll see you in the morning." She put her mask on and went into Chiro's room.

"I hope I'm right too…" Sprx whispered. "Good night." He went to his room.

None of them noticed Antauri, who was hiding behind the corner listening to them. He had to help somehow, but being unable to remember anything he felt useless. He went to his own room to recharge, still trying to think of something he could do. He put his hands on his head and closed his eyes. There had to be something.

* * *

"Gee Nova, you look like death." Sprx said.

"I feel like death." She said. He fur was ruffled and she was obviously tired. "How does Gibson go so long without sleep?"

Sprx just shrugged. "I think Brain Strain is sleeping in this morning."

"I don't blame him. Chiro finally got to sleep at three in the morning, but I wanted to stay by him in case he woke up later."

"Yeah." Sprx mumbled. "I hope we can find a cure."

"Morning." Gibson yawned and walked in the room.

"Geez, you look tired too." The red simian glanced at his brother.

"I had trouble getting to sleep last night." Gibson said. "And now I have a pounding headache."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nova asked.

"I'm fine Nova."

She eyed him suspiciously and turned to see Antauri standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Antauri. Did you sleep well?" Nova asked.

"Yes, I feel fine." The silver simian replied.

"That's good." Nova said. She stopped and let out a small cough.

"And you panic every time I do that." Gibson said.

"Oh be quiet. It was one cough. I cough, you cough, everybody coughs."

"You should get some sleep though, Nova. If you stayed up all night you need to go rest too." Sprx turned to her.

"You're right Sprx. You guys can handle things?"

"Of course we can." Sprx and Gibson both smiled.

"…alright. But Otto is in charge."

Both of their faces fell at this.

"In charge of what?" Otto asked as he walked in the room.

"I'm making you fourth in command while I go get some sleep." Nova got up and went to her room.

"Really? YAY!"

* * *

"I'm back. Did anything happen while I was asleep?" Nova asked.

"No, Chiro's been asleep the whole time." Otto said.

"Alright, that's good. Because I still feel tired."

"I wish we could get the cure already." The green simian looked at his feet. "I don't like it when Chiro is in pain like that."

"Me neither, but we'll be okay Otto."

"Say, where are the others?"

"Sprx is keeping an eye on Chiro while Gibson is looking through a book for any kind of medicine he can use. And Antauri went for a walk. But it's been a while since he left."

"Oh no, he still can't remember everything! I hope he didn't get lost!" Nova went over to the robot's screen and went to track down Antauri, but nothing showed up on the screen. "This is bad! What was he thinking?"

"Should we go look for him?"

"Try the scanner again and see if you can get a better signal first."

"It says he's in the Savage Lands!"

Nova sat down in her chair.

"T-The Savage Lands? But…we could never find him if he was lost in there."

"What do we do?" Otto asked.

"I…I don't know…I don't want to leave Chiro here alone or let him worry, but we have to help Antauri. I…I don't know…"

* * *

Antauri walked through the city and into the forest, hoping a walk could help him clear his head and find some answers. He wanted to know what that spark he felt was every time he saw Chiro. The silver monkey hadn't even noticed how long he was gone until he finally decided to turn back, but didn't know where he was.

"Uh oh…" He said. The whole area was covered with huge plants. Bugs buzzed in his ear and he heard rustling from animals moving through the leaves. "I'm lost…"

He sighed and decided to use his jetpack to get a bird's eye view. Just as he got to the top of a tree, he was smacked into the ground from behind. He turned around and gasped. A large black spider creature with scythe-like legs stood behind him. It had a blank white face with one big yellow eye and a long row of teeth on its wide grin.

"Hello Antauri…" It said in a sinister voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know all about you and your team. Everyone in the city knows that you're part of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. I did a lot more research than most citizens though."

"What do you want?"

"I figured you'd eventually end up here. It's much easier than infiltrating the robot and capturing you."

"WHAT do you WANT?"

"Feisty aren't we?" The spider chuckled. "It's simple, really. I want to take over the city of Shuggazoom." It shot one of its legs and pinned Antauri to the ground. "Free territory. My little spider children and I will be safe from predators and there will be enough people there to satisfy us for quite some time. And I had the perfect plan." It sank its leg into Antauri's body. "Step one. Break one of the strongest connections to the Power Primate. You're made entirely of metal. It was too easy." The leg went further and it finally pierced the robotic torso. "Step two. Spread my virus around Shuggazoom, making it defenseless. It has already infected your precious team." Antauri screamed in agony and tried to pull free from the monster. "And now for step four: finishing you for good."

"NO!" Antauri pulled out his claws and slashed the spider away. It shrieked and turned to him.

"So that's how it is. The hard way, Antauri?"

"You will never hurt that city or my family." The simian growled.

The monster lunged at him with all its arms out, but Antauri jumped out of the way just in time. He tried to strike with his claws again, but the spider jumped out of the way and snarled. Then it struck Antauri's arm with one of its legs, letting out a large roar. Antauri jumped and put a large scratch on the monster's face. It winced and fell back. The silver simian scratched the monster again. In frustration the spider pinned Antauri to the ground again. It jammed one of its legs into his torso. It stabbed him again and again. There were now numerous holes in Antauri's body. A small amount of oil began to leak from his body. The creature picked Antauri up with his leg and slammed him into numerous trees, adding to the damage already done to Antauri's body.

It let out a large laugh.

"So, I guess this is how it ends."

Antauri looked up at the spider monster and winced as he was stuck in the dirt of the forest once more.

"It ends here Antauri."

The silver simian began to hear voices. They weren't his thoughts…he heard the team. He could hear what was going on back at the robot.

* * *

"_I tried to wake him up Nova…" _It was Sprx. _"It was no use, Gibson was collapsed on the floor. He was out cold!"_

"_So first Chiro gets sick, then Antauri goes missing, and now Gibson is out too?" _Nova.

"_This sickness…we can't stop it Nova…we've tried everything…"_

"_But…we…we have…we have…have to…"_

_Thud!_

"_NOVA!"_

* * *

"Aw…what's wrong Antauri?" The monster transformed the end of its leg into a hand. It picked up Antauri and began to squeeze the life out of the silver simian. "Do you miss your family?"

Antauri could feel the team suffering as he struggled to free himself from the grip.

"Well, it must be hard knowing that they're suffering from this illness. But don't worry, their agony will end once my spider children devour them alive."

Antauri could hear every word they said, every breath they took, every noise they made.

"And they will never heal. They will constantly be in horrible pain."

Antauri could see everything that was going on. He saw Sprx kneeling on the floor, Otto next to him, Gibson and Nova unconscious.

"And what did you do? You had no memories, so you took a little walk. Nobody knew that you were the key to curing this disease…"

The monkey shrieked in agony as he was squeezed tighter. He saw Chiro lying in bed. The boy couldn't even move. He just remained in a sleep. A sleep that would last forever.

"Now Shuggazoom is doomed, and there is nothing you can do to stop it now. You can't remember that special power. It's all over, Antauri…"

Special power…

"This is the end."

Power…the…the Power Primate.

"And it's all..."

Everything was coming back.

"your…"

He remembered it all. Their adventures, becoming the silver monkey, defeating Skeleton King…the Power Primate.

"fault."

"NO!" Antauri shouted as a green aura surrounded his whole body. His eyes turned emerald green and the pupils faded.

"What? But how? HOW?" The monster exclaimed.

"I remember…" Antauri said. "Now I understand…now I know…"

The spider's body began to dissolve as the Power Primate burned him.

"NO!" It cried out.

A wave of green light stretched across the whole planet. All of the creature's spider children shrieked as they faded away forever. Suddenly all of the people of the city awakened, as if they had never fallen ill. Chiro shot up from his bed. He put his hand on his chest, feeling something burning inside of him."

"The Power Primate…" He mumbled.

Antauri floated in the air and watched as the spider creature finally fizzled away, its dust blowing away in the wind.

"NO!" It screamed once more. "I was so close! NO!"

And it was gone.

* * *

"What happened?" Nova said as she sat up.

"NOVA! You're okay!" Sprx hugged her tightly.

"What's going on monkey team?" Chiro walked into the main room.

"Chiro! Are you alright?" Otto exclaimed and hugged the teen, glad to see him standing again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I felt something in the Power Primate."

"Do you think that could mean…" Nova trailed off and turned to the screen. Antauri's signal reappeared in the city, coming back to the robot.

"Is everything alright?" Gibson asked as he came into the main room.

"We're not sure." Sprx replied.

The door opened and the silver monkey came back in.

"Sorry to worry you, Monkey Team." Antauri said. "I went on a walk to get some answers…and found more than that."

"Your body is heavily damaged." Gibson pointed to the numerous dents and scratches. "You should let us repair you right away."

"That would be a good idea." Antauri used one of his ghost claws to open the door to the med bay.

"Wait, you can use your psychic powers again?" Nova asked.

"Yes, all of my memories are back. I remember everything from when we had Mandarin as our leader to when the war ended against Skeleton…" He was interrupted as the whole team pulled him into a group hug.

"We're so glad you're back!" Chiro smiled.

"I'm glad to be back." Antauri grinned in response.

After fixing up Antauri's body, he told them all about what he discovered in the Savage Lands. The city was restored to its peaceful ways once again and everything was back to normal.

The Savage Lands hold many dark secrets, but even when a desired answer is forgotten or lost, it can take a small spark for good to prevail in the end.

* * *

**REVIEW Please!**


End file.
